Save The Girl
by The Dead Militia
Summary: Sylvain tried to hurt Allie. Carter wasn't about to stand by and let it happen.


**As soon as I read this scene, I started to think about what Carter must have been feeling and thinking. Which sparked me to write this story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

I walked into the great hall and scanned the room. My eyes fell on the one person I was looking for. Allie was beautiful. I couldn't help the glare that crossed my face when I saw that douche bag she came with. I don't get her fascination with him. If only she knew what kind of person he really is. I picked up two glasses of champagne, handing one to my date, Clare. I only asked her so I would have a reason to come. We had a small fling once, but this meant nothing to me. After finishing my drink, I pulled Clare out onto the dance floor. I watched Sylvain put his dirty hands on Allie as they danced.

"You're a great dancer." Clare told me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"You're not too bad yourself," I replied. I glanced over as the song ended. Slyvain was handing Allie a glass of champagne.

"Very sexy, Eloise!" Slyvain shouted.

' _Pig'._ I thought to myself. I watched him down his drink and wait for Allie to finish hers. I found myself leading Clare across the dance floor toward Allie. I stopped in front of the couple. I met eyes with Allie. I saw something in her eyes that I couldn't place. Which quickly turned to a more... disappointed look? I saw her looking Clare over.

 _'You're stuck with him.'_ I thought a bit smugly as I turned away from her.

"This dance sucks," I whispered to Clare, causing her to giggle. Once we were on the edge of the dance floor, Clare began talking to one of her friends. I half listened, pretending to be interested. My blood began to boil when Allie moved closer to Sylvain. They danced for a while until he pulled her closer and placed his lips on her ear. My blood was surging now. I stormed out. Ignoring Clare's question of where I was going. She didn't follow though.

I walked outside and leaned against the wall of the building. I watched the small crowd that had formed out here. I can't believe she would let that pig do that. When is she going to learn that he's not what she thinks he is? Too late, that's when. I sighed and rested my head back against the wall. After several minutes, I leaned my head forward and looked back over at the crowd. I saw Sylvain hurriedly leading Allie out of the door and around the corner. I stayed where I was and tried to calm myself. If she wants to find out the truth the hard way, so be it. But I couldn't stop the nagging voice telling me to go help her.

Then I heard a girl cry out which instantly had me on alert.

"Stop!" I heard Allie yell. I ran in the direction they had gone, pushing people out of the way. What I saw had my blood turning to lava. He was kissing her neck and his hands were on her breasts. Even in the dark, I could tell she didn't like it. He whispered something and she replied in a whisper.

"Say it," he told her, pressing his body harder against hers. "Tell me that you want me." The tears on Allie's face was enough for me. I was sure I could kick his ass and not have anyone say a thing. He deserves it. I walked up until I was right behind him.

"Ask yourself a question, Sylvain. If you have to force somebody to want you, do they really want you?" I saw his hold loosen slightly before he turned to see me.

"Oh, do go away, Carter."

 _'Not a chance.'_ I thought.

"What are you trying to force her to say, Sylvain? Spell it out for me. Like I'm stupid." I challenged, showing him that I wasn't backing down so he could hurt Allie. That wasn't about to happen.

"This is none of your business, Carter. Your envy is pathetic." He said.

 _'I'm the pathetic one?'_ That would make me laugh if I wasn't so mad.

"Tell it to Isabelle. And while you're at it, tell her what you were about to do to Allie. And then you can have a long talk about The Rules." I wanted to smile when I saw the hatred in his eyes. Allie began struggling again. I didn't break eye contact with her attacker though. I stood my ground against him.

 _'Hang on, Allie. It's almost over.'_ I wanted to tell her.

"Which will it be, Sylvain?" Seeing Allie struggle against his hold had me hating him even more. We stared each other down, mutual hatred in our eyes. I wasn't about to lose to this jerk. I had to hold back my smugness when he backed down. I knew he wouldn't allow me to tell Isabelle. Can't ruin his reputation now, can we?

Letting go of Allie, he stepped back closer to me. "Fine, Carter. Be the hero. Save the girl. But we both know you're pathetic. And it's me she wants." I've had enough of him. There was no way he was ever going to touch Allie again. I clenched my hands into fists, but before I could knock the douche bag down a few pegs, a loud scream tore through the night air. We all froze. I looked at Allie and saw her fear. All my rage was gone, replaced by my all-business-attitude. Whoever that was needed help.

"Allie, stay here. Don't move." I ordered her before running around the corner with Sylvain. I still wanted to knock him to the ground, but I had to put that aside for now. I really hope Allie listens to me and stays there.

 _'Just once, please listen, Allie.'_ I thought to myself as we entered the great hall to a scene I wasn't prepared for.

* * *

 **So what did you think?**

 **Please leave me a review! Thank you in advance. :)**


End file.
